<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ángel by Kawai_Maria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868793">Ángel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria'>Kawai_Maria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>→One-shot ¿Stony?<br/>→No puedo decir mas, solo pasa a leer y lo sabrás.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Victor von Doom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ángel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve acariciaba con cuidado algunos mechones de cabello que se encontraban esparcidos en aquel hermoso rostro, el mismo que deseaba admirar cada día que despertaba. Podía quedarse horas admirando cada una de sus fracciones, desde sus cejas, nariz y aquellos labios rojos que siempre que los veía deseaba morderlos y hacerlos completamente suyos. Su vista fue bajando de apoco a la vez que acariciaba su rostro con una de sus manos, viendo hacia su cuello donde había dejado una pequeña mordida en él, aun sabiendo que el castaño se molestaba cuando dejaba aquellas marcas en su piel.</p><p>Poco a poco unos ojos cafés se fueron abriendo a la vez que lo veían con una sonrisa correspondiéndole en el momento, viendo como "su" castaño -Por qué él era suyo en ese momento y lo era desde hacía un año, no existía nada más que ellos dos- En ese momento comenzaba a estirarse soltando un ligero bostezo.</p><p>—Buen día Rogers. —El rubio frunció el ceño al escuchar su apellido. —¿Es enserio? —Pregunto viéndole con una mueca de lado, al ver lo infantil que podía ser el rubio. — Vamos, sabes que no puedo llamarte por tu nombre.</p><p>Steve no pudo evitar solar un gruñido resignado a la vez que colocaba su mano en la cintura desnuda del castaño, acariciándolo con su dedo pulgar lentamente de arriba hacia abajo.</p><p>—Lo se...solo es que no me gusta. —Respondió viendo como aquellos ojos marrones le observaban fijamente. —A veces me pregunto...</p><p>—¿Qué cosa? —Pregunto Tony quien se acerco hacia su cuello dejando varios besos en él, viendo como el rubio hacia un esfuerzo por no tirarse encima de el nuevamente. —</p><p>—Si algún día...podrás llamarme por mi nombre con total libertad.</p><p>El rubio tan solo vio como Tony bajaba la mirada y soltaba un suspiro, sabía que era difícil para él lo sabía, pero ¿Para el entonces qué? Siempre teniendo que verse a escondidas o cuando Víctor salía de viaje por negocios. Entendía en la situación en la que su castaño se encontraba, pero en verdad quería ser algo más que su amante, poder caminar agarrado de la mano junto a él sin importar al qué dirán o ir a tomar un café afuera u otro lugar que no fuera su departamento.</p><p>¿Algún día eso sucedería? —Se pregunto viendo como Tony comenzaba a levantarse de la cama y empezaba a vestirse, juntando la ropa esparcida por la habitación. —</p><p>—Yo...—Dijo en tono que era casi apenas audible. —En verdad siento tener que ponerte en esta situación, tal vez lo mejor sería que terminemos con esto. —Steve se acercó hacia el abrazándolo por la espalda sintiendo como este se sobresaltaba ante su tacto. —</p><p>—¿En verdad quieres terminar con esto? —Pregunto contra su oreja sintiendo como el cuerpo del castaño temblaba entre sus brazos. —Dímelo viéndome a los ojos y te creeré. —Steve lo volteo, viendo como aquellos ojos marrones se encontraban viendo hacia el suelo con cuidado tomo su rostro entre sus manos obligándolo a verle a los ojos. —Dímelo.</p><p>—Sabes que no puedo. —Steve le observo viendo como aquellos ojos marrones le veían llenos de tristeza. —Si Victor se entera...—Acaricio su rostro. —No sabes de lo que es capaz.</p><p>—No le tengo miedo. —Respondió firmemente, tomando su mano llevándola hacia sus labios y depositando un beso. —Ni a él ni a nadie.</p><p>El castaño movió la cabeza en negación.</p><p>—No Steve. —El rubio sonrió al oír su nombre entre sus labios. —¡Maldición, Rogers!</p><p>—Me gusta como suena. —El castaño le miro frunciendo el ceño. —</p><p>Tony se observo frente al espejo viendo si se encontraba presentable, después de todo hoy Victor regresaba de su viaje de negocios y debía de estar presente para que no notara su ausencia.</p><p>—Ya debo irme.</p><p>—Si. —Respondió soltando un suspiro, abriéndole la puerta con tan solo sus pantalones puestos. —Solo cuídate, si algo sucede sabes...</p><p>El castaño sonrió de lado.</p><p>—Lo se te llamare por el intercomunicador. —Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios sintiendo como este le correspondía colocando sus manos en su cintura a la vez que metía su lengua rosando contra la suya para luego separarse lentamente en un suspiro. —Espero que nadie haya notado tu ausencia.</p><p>—Natasha me cubrió. —El castaño alzo una ceja. —Y no, no sabe de nosotros.</p><p>—Tenemos que ser prudentes. —Respondió para luego darle un corto beso en los labios, acariciando su mejilla alejándose lentamente. —Te veo luego.</p><p>Dicho esto, el castaño se coloco sus lentes oscuros y luego de ver si no había nadie a su alrededor corrió hacia su auto, mientras que Steve tan solo veía como este desaparecía frente a sus ojos.</p><p>El rubio soltó un suspiro resignado.</p><p>Después de todo el tan solo era un mayordomo que había puesto sus ojos en el esposo de su jefe.</p><p>
  <b>/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/</b>
</p><p>Varias personas se encontraban en la mansión Doom dándole la bienvenida luego de su largo viaje de negocios, todos vestían elegantes trajes y vestidos. Steve junto con su compañera Natasha se encargaban de las bebidas repartiendo de aquí por allá, viendo como aquellos millonarios ni un "gracias" les daban. Allí tan solo había personas de primera categoría, no había espacio para personas de baja categoría después de todo era de Victor Doom de quien hablábamos.</p><p>El rubio frunció el ceño al no encontrar entre las personas a cierto castaño quien hacia rato había desaparecido junto con el festejado, aun podía recordar la expresión en el rostro de Tony cuando Victor lo agarro bruscamente de la muñeca y se lo llevo de la fiesta a quien sabe dónde. Y aunque su instinto le decía que corriera en su busca y golpeara a aquel sujeto si ponía nuevamente un dedo sobre su piel, sabia que todo seria mucho peor para el castaño y eso era algo que quería evitar a toda costa.</p><p>—¿Sucede algo?</p><p>La voz de Natasha lo saco de su aturdimiento, dándose cuenta de que apretaba con fuerza la charola.</p><p>—No es nada.</p><p>—Yo que tú no haría eso. —Respondió viendo como el rubio volteaba para verle confundido. —Poner tus ojos en esa pareja, si Doom se entera...</p><p>—El Sr.Doom no se enterara. —La pelirroja le miro con una ceja alzada. —Por que no tiene nada de que enterarse, no estoy interesado en su pareja. —Natasha tan solo se mantuvo en silencio. —Tengo que ir por más bebidas.</p><p>Respondió firmemente. Sabía que, si alguien se enteraba de la relación que tenia con el castaño, lo materia en muchos problemas y eso era algo que quería evitar.</p><p>Con algo de dificultad paso entre las personas dirigiéndose hacia el corredor, escuchando como poco a poco el ruido de la música y los murmullos se convertían en tan solo un ruido lejano en sus oídos. Algo frustrado se apoyo en la pared, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos tratando de pensar las cosas con claridad.</p><p>Aun podía recordar las palabras de Natasha, ¿Acaso ella se había dado cuenta? Tal vez debería de ser mas precavido y si ¿Se lo comentaba a Víctor? No, no ella no es esa clase de persona. —Se dijo llevándose una de sus manos a su frente. —Pero y si ella no es la única que se dio cuenta de ello?</p><p>—Maldición.</p><p>Murmuro soltando un suspiro, no había nada que pudiera hacer sin que Víctor se enterase y lo sabía. Mas de una vez le había propuesto al castaño escaparse juntos e ir a algún lugar lejos de todos los problemas, pero este siempre le respondía que lo pensaría, que no era buen momento.</p><p>Nunca era buen momento.</p><p>Reanudo su caminata hacia la cocina, esas bebidas no se servirían solas, pero en el camino en uno de los corredores se encontró con una silueta muy familiar. Con cuidado camino hacia el atrapando su cuerpo entre sus brazos, viendo sorprendido como unos ojos marrones le veían asustados y no fue solo eso lo que llamo su atención.</p><p>—¿El te hizo esto? —Pregunto frunciendo el ceño, viendo el labio roto del castaño quien bajaba la mirada. —¡Lo matare! —Exclamo sintiendo como la sangre hervía por sus venas, pero Tony lo tomo de la mano deteniéndolo. —Tony...</p><p>—No puedes hacer nada. —Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa amarga en los labios. —El es mi esposo después de todo.</p><p>—No soporto que te ponga sus sucias manos encima. —Acaricio el borde de su labio viendo como el castaño hacia una mueca. —</p><p>—Vamos. —Dijo el castaño tomando su mano y comenzando a caminar. —</p><p>—¿A dónde?</p><p>El castaño se detuvo frente a una puerta, donde guardaban los elementos de limpieza y sin decir mas entro junto al rubio quien antes de poder decir algo sintió como los labios del castaño devoraban los suyos a la vez que acariciaba su pecho por debajo de la ropa. Steve coloco sus manos en su pequeña cintura, sintiendo como Tony lo besaba sin detenerse haciendo alguna que otra mueca dado a la herida que tenia en el labio para luego fruncir el ceño, actuaba extraño y lo sabía.</p><p>Con cuidado se separo del mas bajo viendo como este soltaba un gruñido enojado.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede? Algo sucedió ¿Verdad?</p><p>Pregunto viendo como el castaño se pasaba una de sus manos por el cabello nervioso.</p><p>—Yo...esta noche le pediré el divorcio a Victor.</p><p>El rubio se acerco hasta el y lo tomo de la barbilla viéndole fijamente.</p><p>—¿Estas seguro de esto? —Pregunto viendo como el castaño asentía, sintiendo como su corazón latía de la felicidad ante lo dicho. —</p><p>—Lo estoy.</p><p>Al oír aquello Steve lo tomo del rostro estampando sus labios contra los suyos siendo correspondido en el acto. Las manos de Tony se movían traviesas por debajo de su camisa acariciando de arriba hacia abajo sus pectorales, mientras que la lengua del rubio se movía con gran agilidad dentro de su boca a la vez que bajaba una de sus manos y apretaba su nalga sintiendo lo duro que se encontraba la parte baja de su anatomía.</p><p>—Ah...Steve. —Murmuro sintiendo como el rubio lo devoraba. —T...tengo que regresar.</p><p>Con pesar coloco su mano en su pecho separándose lentamente escuchando como este gruñía, viendo como aquellos ojos azules le observaban con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo.</p><p>—Saldré primero, sal dentro de cinco minutos.</p><p>El rubio lo tomo con cuidado de la muñeca, logrando que este volteara antes de que se marchara.</p><p>—Llámame si algo sucede.</p><p>—Lo haré.</p><p>Dicho esto, se marchó dejando acierto rubio con un problema en la parte baja de sus pantalones. Steve se apoyo contra la puerta con una sonrisa boba en los labios, sin poder creer que lo que tanto había deseado esa noche sucedería por fin Tony seria completamente suyo.</p><p>
  <b>/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/</b>
</p><p>La fiesta había acabado, varios de los invitados ya se habían marchado y con ellos la pareja festejada. Steve se encontraba cambiándose de ropa, ya había terminado con su labor y le quedaba un largo viaje de regreso a su solitario departamento. Estaba atándose los cordones cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar entre sus pantalones, sin ver de quien se trataba contesto la llamada, sorprendiéndose al escuchar la voz temblorosa de Tony.</p><p>—¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunto alarmado, escuchando como este lloraba tras la línea. —</p><p>—Steve...por favor ven.</p><p>—¿Te ha hecho algo?</p><p>Pero no hubo respuesta, ya había colgado.</p><p>Rápidamente emprendió camino hacia la mansión, maldiciendo en el camino lo grande que era aquel terreno. La fiesta después de todo se había llevado a cabo en una de las casas que se encontraba alejada de la residencia Doom. Tuvo que correr todo el trayecto por el enorme jardín que lo separaba de la meta, hasta que por fin luego de unos diez minutos había llegado a la entrada. Al colocar la mano en el picaporte se extraño al notar que este se encontraba abierto, pero mas extraño fue cuando ingreso percatándose del silencio que había en el lugar, parecía como si nadie estuviera.</p><p>Lentamente comenzó a subir por las escaleras en busca de Tony pero este no parecía estar por ninguna parte, ni había paradero de Doom.</p><p>Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, comenzó a registrar la casa hasta que a lo lejos en la sala de estar se encontró al castaño de espaldas viendo fijamente algo.</p><p>—Tony. —Pronuncio acercándose hacia el para luego ver lo que tanto veía el castaño, quien parecía estar en completo Shock. — ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? —Pregunto viendo con la boca abierta en cuerpo de Doom sobre el suelo ensangrentado. —</p><p>El castaño se encontraba parado a unos pocos centímetros de el con un arma entre sus manos, viendo como la sangre brotaba de la herida del pecho de Victor.</p><p>—Yo...le pedí el divorcio, no lo tomo bien. —Dijo titubeante viéndole con los ojos llorosos. —Estaba asustado...el...el intento...</p><p>El rubio se acerco hasta el y lo estrecho entre sus brazos, sintiendo como el cuerpo del castaño temblaba contra el suyo.</p><p>—Encontraremos una solución. —Murmuro contra su oreja separándose lentamente viéndole hacia los ojos. —No te dejare solo en esto, ahora dame el arma.</p><p>Pidió viendo como el castaño se la entregaba con la mano temblorosa. El rubio se la quito rápidamente con miedo de que intentara hacer alguna locura por el estado en el que se encontraba, pero justo en ese momento un enorme estruendo se escucho y en menos de unos segundos la policía se encontraba allí apuntándoles con sus armas.</p><p>—¡Tire su arma ahora! —Grito el jefe de seguridad, quien había escuchado el disparo. —¡Rogers, ahora!</p><p>El rubio abrió la boca y la cerro, tirando el arma contra el suelo.</p><p>Estaba apunto de voltear para ver a Tony y regalarle una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, pero en ese momento como si fuera en cámara lenta, vio como el castaño corría hacia los oficiales y lo señalaba acusadoramente a él con el dedo, escuchando como exclamaba "¡Él ha matado a mi esposo!".</p><p>—Tony...</p><p>Murmuro el rubio viendo como Tony hablaba con los oficiales, mientras que el era esposado y llevado por uno de los oficiales.</p><p>Lo ultimo que vio fue como los labios de aquel castaño que tanto había amado besar se deformaban en una perturbadora sonrisa que hizo que se le erizara la piel.</p><p>Sin saberlo se había enamorado de aquella sonrisa angelical.</p><p>Cuando en realidad era </p><p>
  <em>Un lobo con piel de cordero.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>